


The Best Gifts Need No Packages

by Dormammu



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1872 AU, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Blacksmith Tony Stark, Clueless about his feelings Steve Rogers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Steve Rogers, Tony Stark's Birthday, yes 1872 fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormammu/pseuds/Dormammu
Summary: Sheriff Steve has one plan for Stark's newly discovered birthday: give him a gift he'll like enough not to drink for the day, choosing instead to be happy and booze-free for his birthday. Easy, right?





	The Best Gifts Need No Packages

Sheriff Steve Rogers was in a dilemma. This time it wasn't one of his ordinary daily problems, like for example, the dilemma of arresting or not one of his fellow citizens for falling asleep on the street. This dilemma had to do with one man, who, truth be told, Steve had to frequently arrest for falling asleep on the street, or just being drunk and disorderly at unholy hours on the street.

Few days ago, while arresting the man again, Steve saw something, something he couldn't ignore.

That Wednesday, Stark had been abusing the bottle again and he sang under Steve's window that entire afternoon. Steve had no other choice than to arrest him. Then Stark would sleep it off and if Steve had any luck at all, there would be at least a week worth of respite. Sometimes waking up in the small cell did that to Stark, he'd get all embarrassed and then Steve wouldn't see him for a few days, until for some reason Stark found himself under Steve's window again, singing and hollering, a bottle of Wolverine Whiskey his only companion.

That Wednesday Stark had apparently drunk more than even his liver could withstand (singing himself hoarse probably didn't help either), and Steve had to drag him into the Sheriff's office and then into the cell. Amidst the dragging and hoarse drunken singing, a bunch of papers fell out of Stark's inner coat pocket. Steve glanced at them, they mostly had technical drawings on them, but one of them had Stark's personal information. It was his birth certificate and it said Stark was born on May 29. That meant his birthday was in less than a week.

Now Steve was not usually someone who cared about birthdays, his own primarily. But this was Tony Stark. The man who made sure to have Widow Parker make her famous cherry and whipped cream cake every 4th of the July, supposedly for the Independence Day celebration, but that didn't explain how a big piece of it always ended up on Steve's desk. That was not all, for each year Stark would also go out of his way to give him a "this ain't a birthday present, Sheriff Rogers". One year it had been his horse, Snowball - Stark had spun him a tale about the entire town chipping in because "It wasn't right that their sheriff should go everywhere on foot." And this year Steve was quite sure Stark had been working on an automaton that would serve as his deputy or some such incredible invention.

Stark had never told anyone about his own birthday, however. He hid it like snake its legs. So now, finally, Steve had a chance to give the man a taste of his own medicine. At least that was what Steve had told himself when he got the idea first. Until his imagination took over, and he saw Stark smiling at this phantom present Steve would give him, smiling and looking handsome, and not touching the booze that entire day, instead choosing to spend it with Steve playing cards or just talking.

So now he was in a problem, a dilemma. Well, to be frank, the dilemma was over, he was going to give Stark a present, if only to see his face when he realized someone knew his birthday. The problem was, he was now set on having the other things happen as well: for Stark not to flee immediately afterwards, instead choosing to spend some time with Steve, and ultimately, he - and Timely of course - would, for one day, have a happy booze-free Stark.

Steve told himself the reason was simple - Stark had given him so much over the years, so Steve wanted to give back. But soon enough he realized he was being dishonest with himself. The truth was, he was not half sure why exactly it was so important for Stark to like the present and grace Steve with his presence for the day. And he was not half sure he wanted to think too deeply about it either. Why wouldn't he want to surprise his friend? Booze and disorderly conduct notwithstanding, Stark was his friend, and one that gave him a horse-shoeing discount and would fix practically anything Steve took into his workshop.

But now the problem part really started. What could Steve give the man? Other than commissioning a cake from Widow Parker, because that had already been settled. Obviously, making sure Stark had been well rested the day before was crucial, which possibly meant another night in prison. Prison and cake for his... friend's birthday... Other than that, momentarily he had nothing.

  
Steve still had nothing the next morning, which was the day before Tony's birthday.

He thought about several things over the previous day: a book, a fine comb he'd have to ride into the next town to purchase. In a moment of pure despondency he thought even about booze, not that Wolverine swill, something finer. But all the presents he could think of were... unsatisfactory.

Not to mention he would have to keep an eye on Stark today, as he wanted him sober, or mostly sober tomorrow.

After an uninspired morning, both regarding gift-contemplation and town crime, Steve decided to ride into the next town - Morganville. He'd have to find something there. Something worth a birthday present. A tie perhaps? No, he thought, Stark had plenty of ties.

As he was saddling the horse, Stark himself appeared before Steve.

"Going somewhere, sheriff Rogers?" Stark asked.

"Yeah," Steve answered.

Stark gave him a questioning look.

"None of yer concern," Steve answered. But he softened the answer with a smile. Which made Stark's face look even more puzzled.

"You need a backup?" Stark asked, petting the horse. "I could go ask one of the Barton boys for you."

"Nah, there won't be need for that."

"So, it's less of a business and more of a pleasure kinda thing?" Stark smiled at him conspiratorially.

"Something like it," Steve answered. One more question and he was ready to blab about everything, the present, the birthday, the cake. Just so there wouldn't be any more questions.

"Oh..." Stark stopped petting the horse. "Don't tell me our good boy here has found himself a filly?" He smiled but it looked sad, not reaching his eyes.

Steve thought about making light of it and insinuating that maybe he did have a girl in a town over. But something in Stark's eyes said that was a bad idea. Probably the fact that the blacksmith had been alone for years when almost everyone in Timely had paired up by now.

"You know well I've only one girl and that's the Law, Stark," Steve said, getting on the horse.

That, for some reason, made Stark beam up at him.

"Well, don't be too long, you know Timely needs you," Stark said. Steve only then realizing he was not slurring his words. "The town would descend into chaos without our good sheriff Rogers," Tony added, winking at him.

For some inexplicable reason, that made Steve blush. He only hoped his hat was hiding it.

"Don't pull too many corks," he said, riding out at a slow trot. "I'm leaving the town in your hands," he said with a parting wink and urged his horse on. He was not sure but for a second it seemed to him Stark had gone red too.

  
He returned to Timely at about five in the afternoon. He'd spent hours looking for a gift. Ended up buying several books for himself, some paper for drawing, and some nails for a cabinet that needed fixing. But for Stark he had nothing. Except for a cake and a possible night in prison, the latter being reason he returned by five in the first place, otherwise he'd have waited till all the shops were closed in Morganville and all the shopkeepers had gone to sleep, in hopes of finding a gift.

He was at the door to his office, looking around, listening for the sounds of racket that usually meant Stark was going to stagger through the door in question, or be forcefully removed from those premises soon. But he heard nothing.

When he entered the office, Stark was in his chair, reading his Balzac by the light of his lamp.

"Oh hey there, sheriff Rogers!" he said by a way of greeting.

"Anything to report?" Steve asked with mock seriousness, although in a town that had Wilson Fisk as a mayor anything was possible.

"Yeah, an old lady came to ask for help with her rambunctious pig, but I told her we don't deal with animal law here. And gave her the butcher's address."

"You did good," Steve said, smiling at Stark. "You're relieved of your duty."

"Yes, Sir!" Stark said, getting up and mock saluting Steve.

He was at the door when he turned and reluctantly said, "I was thinking, as there's no more need for your services for today, maybe you'd like to come to my place for a drink?"

"You know I'm not much of a drinker, Stark. And you shouldn't be drinking now either, make a day of it."

"Then how about keeping an old town drunk company?" he asked with a sad smile. As if certain Steve would say no.

Steve had a sudden moment of epiphany.

"You don't usually invite me for a drink. Except on few occasions since I've known you," Steve said, looking at Stark searchingly.

"Well, you don't have to..." Stark's hand was on the knob.

"Wait!" Steve said in a commanding voice. Stark halted. "Those other times I can count on my fingers. Always the evening. Always in May."

Stark gave him a searching look of his own.

"Why didn't you tell me you were celebrating the day before your birthday?"

"Now how the hell do you know about that, Rogers?" Stark said in a surprised voice, waving his hands excitedly.

"I... am the sheriff, it's my job to know things." Steve tried to salvage the situation without revealing the real source of the information.

"Darn it! My papers! Last Wednesday when I had that patent meeting in Morganville!" Stark slapped himself on the forehead. "Should've been more careful!"

You shouldn't have spent the entire day at the saloon, Steve wanted to say, but even he realized that would've made him sound like Stark's reproachful wife. He settled on: "Yeah, next time, find a better place to fall over drunk."

Stark's face clouded over. Steve regretted his harsh words immediately.

"Although," Steve started, looking at the floor, "that's an interesting way of not celebrating your birthday." He lifted his head, hoping Stark would at least stay to explain that part.

"It's celebrating the final day of my previous age," Stark said, looking at Steve from under his lashes, his blue eyes unusually soft. "You'll probably think that's vain, but I'm not, shall we say, enthusiastic about growing older."

"I don't know that anybody is," Steve said quietly, not sure what to say to that. "People who have someone to grow old with maybe...?" Steve regretted that last bit as soon as it was out of his mouth.

Stark looked at him in a mild shock. "Oh sheriff, don't you of all people go sentimental on me." He smiled.

Steve had no idea what to say to that either. So he changed the subject. "I was gonna surprise you with a cake."

Stark inclined his head, looking at him with a sort of wonder. "Really? For my birthday?" He shook his head as if the mere idea was unimaginable. "I can't remember last time I had one."

"Last July? You brought me one. We shared it." Steve could feel his cheeks going red again. For no explicable reason. Well that wasn't true, Stark had a way with whipped cream, it was the most interesting part of the whole not-yer-birthday-sheriff celebration.

"Yeah, and I brought you that present from the... the townspeople." Stark suddenly coughed.

Steve of course knew from whom that and all the previous presents were. But Stark was always playing coy for some reason, and Steve wasn't one to fight over such small matters.

"I was going to give you a gift too," Steve muttered into his chin. "But I couldn't find anything you'd want."

"Oh, hey, was that the reason you went to Morganville this morning?"

Steve nodded.

"I am a tough man to give something to," Stark said in a mock serious voice. "What with being rich and capable of imagining things that won't appear in shops in decades."

Steve gave him an annoyed glance.

"But," Stark added quickly, "that doesn't mean all is lost."

"Really?" Steve said, unimpressed.

"Yeah, and if you'll come with me, I can show you my preferred gift. Something I wanted for a long time."

Steve felt a strange exhilaration, was Stark really going to share something as personal as his birthday wishes, he who never even wanted people to know when his birthday was?

  
"Where are we going, Stark?" Steve asked, following the man. The streets of Timely were covered in dusk by then, but Stark seemed sure in both his step and his direction.

"It's not far off," Stark said, not turning around.

In a few moments they were at Mayor Fisk's, more accurately, behind his house. Stark stopped there.

"What's this about?" Steve asked, not sure why they were there of all the places.

Stark shushed him, looked around. There was no one to be seen.

"Don't tell me you want one of Fisk's pigs," Steve whispered, "I ain't helping you steal, Stark, I am a man of the Law!"

"No, shush," Stark said through laughter, checking the windows of surrounding houses. "I hate pigs."

"Alright, then what d' you want?" Steve asked seriously. This was starting to look like one of Stark's pranks.

"I want you to be my partner in crime," Tony whispered, a strange glint in his eyes. "Now come here, sheriff."

Stark led him to the least illuminated spot behind Fisk's house. No light could be seen there, and they were protected from any street onlookers by a large tree.

"Ok, now stand here," Stark motioned at the wall of the house.

Steve thought why the hell not, the sooner Stark gets it over with, the sooner he could go back home and work on that cabinet. Or draw.

"Now close your eyes," Stark said.

Steve looked at Stark's face, he was not joking. "Aw, what the hell," he said, closed his eyes. Hoping, if Stark _was_ going to steal a pig it would be a small, quiet one.

He stood there unseeing, when suddenly he could smell Stark, his pomade and whatnot, and then, without a warning, he felt a soft press of lips on his own. It lasted only a second.

When he opened his eyes, Stark was already at a three feet distance, looking at him with a look that could be described as fearful.

"That's... not how you steal a pig," Steve said, in an out of breath sounding voice that surprised even him.

"If you're gonna hit me, can you not aim for my nose? I mean it _is_ my birthday," Stark said.

Steve shook his head. "That what you wanted for your birthday? A punch in the face? You said you wanted this present for a long time, Stark, I coulda punched you any time you chose."

"I wanted to kiss you, you ass. Behind the Mayor's. The punch was the expected price of admission." He shrugged.

Steve looked at him, some things about the man finally making sense, others about himself seemingly on the track of never making sense again. "You call that a kiss?" Steve heard himself saying.

Stark sighed, smiled at him relieved. "You've got something more worthy of that name for me?"

Steve felt a rush of excitement. "It _is_ your birthday," he said, reaching for Stark in the half-darkness, pulling him in, and touching his lips to Stark's own. He opened up to him this time and Stark took the full advantage, sucking on his lower lip and slipping in some tongue. In the middle of this - proper - kiss, Steve realized where they were. The realization, instead of making him stop, made him turn Stark around and crowd him against the wall of Mayor Fisk's house. It felt liberating, the one true thing he now had in spite of that villain's control over Timely. It felt almost like getting a gift of his own.

He gave everything he had to the kiss, to Stark. To Tony.

When they separated they were both out of breath, Tony took Steve's hand, placed it over his heart and chuckled. "Best birthday present I've ever gotten."

"And it ain't even your birthday yet," Steve rasped out, already thinking up ways they could commemorate Tony's actual birthday together. He wanted so much more, the kisses, the touches, and realizing this after so long made him feel as giddy as a boy who just found out where the cookie jar is hidden.

"No, it ain't," Tony said, squeezing Steve's hand and kissing him on the cheek.

Something told Steve they would both love celebrating birthdays from now on.

 

-The End-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever 1872 fic, hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Tony Stark(s)!!!


End file.
